What happens now?
by musical prodagy22
Summary: After seeing something she can never unseen Maka rushes out of Death City. A year later she returns with a new attitide, a new style, new technices, and a new partner. Why is she back and who is her mysterious new weapon? Will she even remeber the things that happened? Almost everyones Pov
1. Motorcycles

Maka's Pov

I look at the slip Death gave me for the mission I signed up for. As I walk I think of how easy it will be and how cool Soul will think it is.

"Twenty eggs super easy and in Paris this time! We might not have gotten to sight see in Rome but we _have_ to see the Eiffel Tower!" I shout as I unlock my apartment door. I told Soul I wouldn't be home for two more hours but I got home early to show him the quest. I rush in and run straight for Soul's room opening the door. "Soul guess-" I pause. Soul's lying on his bed eyes closed in his boxers which wouldn't bother me since he runs around the apartment in them. Except for the bleach blonde girl lying on top of him in her bra and underwear kissing him. Soul opens his eyes and when he sees me sits up so fast the girl on his lap falls off his bed.

"Maka! You aren't supposed to be home." He shouts hoping out of bed pulling on his pants and pretty much ignoring the knocked out girl on the floor. I can feel tears rush to my eyes as he comes near me so I turn and run out the door. "Maka wait! Please Maka just wait!" he shouts but I rush outside and grab his bike. He taught me how to ride it when we first met.

(Flashback.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soul tugs my arm as we head to his apartment that I am now staying at. Finally we reach it and he shows me a motorcycle. A really cool motorcycle.

"So Maka? You know anything about bikes?" I shake my head. He laughs a little and then grabs my hand again causing me to blush. Luckily his back is turned as he shows me the throttle and brakes. "Ready to give her a go?" he asks and my head tilts to the side.

"It's a girl? How can you tell?" Soul starts to laugh and soon I join in not caring that I have made a mistake. Soon he pulls me on the back and we ride around Death City. As we pull back up to the apartment he hops off then jumps back on behind me.

"Ok we'll start slow and then go a little faster. Alright ready. Go!" Soon we're off and even sooner I've got the hang of it.

(End of Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I drive off ignoring Soul and his pleads. Tears fill my eyes and rush over pouring down my face until I can't see. Luckily the streets are empty and quiet so I have no need to fear of hitting anyone. Suddenly a familiar feminine voice whispers in my head.

"_Why are you running Maka? Go home to Soul. Talk it over. Your not an irrational girl so why make irrational decisions? Everything is fine_."

"No it won't." I whisper back. Even so I pull the bike over and cut the engine feeling like I'm under some sort of spell.

"_Yes it will. Just go home Maka. Go home. Go to Soul. He loves you Maka! Really he does just give him a chance. Your father got a second chance so why shouldn't Soul? I mean that really wouldn't be fair." _The mention of my father brings me back to reality.

"NO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! NEVER EVER EVER!" I shout.

"_Who Maka? Your father or Soul? Hmm? Now turn around and go home. Go home. Go home. GO HOME MAKA!"_ I realize while the voice is screaming why it sounds so familiar. It's my moms voice stuck in my head still screaming at me. Suddenly I lose control and scream as loud as I can.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _we both scream.

(Ps I actually wrote the rest of this in a notebook at school in super small print and took up 6 pages.) "Maka! There you are. Soul said you had run off. Hey were you just screaming?" I see my father turn the corner and I climb back on the motorcycle "Um Maka what are you doing?" he asks again this time nervously. I answer by revving the engine and riding 5 more blocks before once more ditching the bike. I look up and see the academy and decide to go inside. I love the place the walls the pictures all the skeletons-

"Oh hey! There you are Maka! I've been looking for you. I have to ask you and Soul something." I look up and see Kids the one talking. He steps closer to me.

"Are you ok? It looks like you've been crying." I burst into tears as if to prove his point and turn to run. _"Your so emotional. Are you on your period?" _the voice asks. I realize that Kid has a hold of my arm keeping me in place. I look up at him and he smiles a little awkwardly. I'm still crying but not as much as before.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Suddenly Kid pulls me towards him and holds me tightly.

"You know if somethings wrong you can talk to me right? I'm not as nice as Tsubaki or as funny as Soul but I'll still listen." he says. I hug him tightly and his arms wrap around me. I hear footsteps and stop moving but don't let go of Kid.

"Hey Soul! I've been looking for you! So I saw this quest and it's kind of hard so I was wondering if you and Maka would want to come along with me Liz and Patty."

I guess Soul can't see my hair because he replies "I'd love to but me and Into a fight so I don't know." Souls kinda quiet before adding "Who's that?"

I tense up and am about to run when Kid replies "Ah nobody. She was crying so I helped her up and gave her a shoulder to cry on. And if you and Maka were fighting you guys should have talked it out." Soul sighs.

"I tried to but she took my bike and ran off. Found it near here so I decided to check and see if she was at school. Well I gotta go. See ya later Kid." Souls steps disappear down the hall and I step out of Kids arms.

"Thanks. I really-" I stop mid sentence at the sight of the dark expression on Kids face.

"Tell me Maka what happened?" he asks. So I explain how I saw Soul in bed with a girl and taking the bike seeing my dad everything except the voice.

"So you like Soul?" I shake my head and he lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Good." he whispers.

"Good how is that good?"

"Because now I can do this." He smiles then leans in and kisses me. I don't know why but I like it and kiss him back.

Suddenly I hear Soul shout "There you are Maka we need-" he stops like I did at the apartment. "Kid? And you got mad at me? You like me yet here you are sucking faces with that freak! Is this like your idea of revenge? How much is he paying you Maka? I bet you learned from your mom you little-" he stops again but this time because I hit him. And not a sissy slap. I'm talking wave lengths here. I punch him so hard pictures fall, walls crack and he leaves a dent in the floor.

"Don't you EVER talk about her! I don't like you Soul I hate you!" My next sentence is both me and my mom talking. "Now leave me alone!" Soul looks shocked as do the teachers and students that have assembled in the halls. I turn away from the crowd and start shouting at Soul again.

"Stop acting like you know me Soul! You know nothing! So back the hell off!" Soul gets up and look like he's about to say something but instead turns and walks out the door.

"Alright everyone! Back to class. That includes _teachers_." Death calls out from behind us. After everyone's left he turns to me and Kid. "So kiddo would you like to tell me what happened here? Or shall I use my imagination?"

We both turn around and see the huge mess I caused. Apparently it's to much for Kid cause he falls to the ground. It's very unsymmetrical so I can't blame him.

"So Maka what happened?" Death asks. I shrug.

"I hit Soul with my wave lengths and this happened. Sorry Death."

"You _hit _Soul? Like actually hit him?" he asks and I swear if he had a mouth it would have fallen open in shock. "I am sorry to hear that Maka but you are his meister and he is your weapon. You've spent many hours practicing together, fighting together, growing stronger together! You can't just give up on him like that."

"You don't understand Death! We shouldn't have been partners in the first place!" I haul Kid off the floor and pull him out the door. I can hear Death leave but I don't care.

No ones Pov

Little did Maka know one student had not returned to class. Lucy a pretty red head stood in the hall silently her back plastered against the wall as Death passed by her. Lucy had fallen in love with Soul and had even dumped her old partner Raphael a machine gun very close to being a Death Scythe to ask Soul to be her partner. She of course had been rejected but that hadn't stopped her. Lucy giggled and the noise echoed through the empty halls. If Maka and Soul weren't partners then she could finally get Soul to be her partner. Right?

Maka's Pov

I drag Kid outside and set him on the pillar.

As I turn to leave he whispers "Wait. Maka if... you run I... run." He proceeds to stand up but wobbles and has to use the pillar for support

"No Kid. I have to go on my own."

"I won't let you leave without-" he starts but I Maka chop him and he slumps forward onto me until I set him on the ground. I hug him tightly as a single tear runs down my face.

"I'm sorry Kid there's nothing here for me anymore. Just please don't forget me cause I'll never forget you." I whisper in his ear before kissing his temple and running out of Death City Tears streaming down my face.


	2. Surprise Visit

**Hello! It is I! Happy to see a new chapter right? Well then lets get this thing rolling! Btw there's a little surprise for you guys stuffed in here.**

A Year Later

Kid's Pov

I wake up to Maka's smiling face. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Sighing I put the picture frame down so I can't see her anymore. I yawn once more before looking around my room where books and clothes are scattered everywhere. After Maka left I lost my 'freaky' obsession because I know if I hadn't passed out she would still be here. Liz and Patty are still my weapons but now that my obsession is gone we've collected a lot more souls. Only 13 left for each of them. We would have finished but for my last six missions my father has taken all of the souls. I yawn and pull on a red t-shirt with my fathers mask in the left corner and a pair of black jeans along with a black leather jacket and checkered slide on shoes. As I walked through my apartment I look at my black leather couch and flat screen TV along with all my video games stacked on the coffee table. On the mantel where my fathers picture hangs (I got rid of the candles) there's a picture of me and Maka. She's smiling and sticking her tongue out giving the camera a peace sign while I sit next to her like a statue. I try to remember where the picture was taken but the doorbell rings. Knowing it's Liz and Patty I take my time grabbing my backpack. The doorbell rings again.

"Hold on Patty!" I yell. Finally I open the door and the book bag drops off my arm as I see whose standing in front of me.

"Hi Kid. Long time no see." Maka says. I stare at the girl I haven't seen for a year the one I gave my first kiss to the one who then left me passed out by a pillar.

"Maka? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Where have you been?" I ask and my heart begins to pound as I look at her outfit. She's wearing black skinnies with cuts down the front, a tight black tank with a pink soul on it, and pink combat boots. Her hairs grown to her mid-back and a black streak runs on the left side. The thing most different about her is her... her.. chest has grown.

"Hey! Earth to Kid? You gonna let me in or what? Am I gonna have to go to a motel?" she says and I notice her shiny black and blue suitcase. I open the door wider and she comes in. Her mouth pops open as she looks around.

"What happened? Nothings parallel and your not freaking out! Cause you know," she moves closer to me. ",when you went all crazy it was kinda hot." I gulp. Then she sees the picture on the mantel. "No way! This is from when we were on the Ferris wheel at the fair! I can't believe you still have this! Look at _me_! No look at _you_!" she giggles as I stand there.

"Maka? You look so different. What happened to you?" I ask. She looks me over twice.

"I look different? I went to this new city and got a new weapon. He left me for another chick so I decided it was time to stop acting and looking like a little girl. And no I did not get a boob job. So what's up here? Hows my dad, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death, Crona, Liz, Patty, you, and... Soul?" she asks and her 'womanness' fades just a bit.

"Well your dad kept blaming himself and hasn't seen anyone since you left. Black Star and Tsubaki are okay so are Liz and Patty. My dad keeps saying how we lost a great miester. Crona's been really depressed and has nearly stopped going to class. I've missed you. A um lot. And Soul... Maka he got a new partner. Her names Lucy and they became partners about a month after you left and now they're dating. Nobody hangs with Soul cause of her. She kicked Blair out called Tsubaki a slut and called Patty and Liz Siamese Bitches. Patty beat her up and Liz had to hold her back. Then she tried to beat Tsubaki up but Patty got her again." Maka actually laughs at this.

"You know I said I lost one partner but I got a new one. Hey Blood!" A girl about seventeen (my age) with wavy blue hair as long as Maka's (only she has bangs) and black eyes walks in. She's wearing a sparkly blue shirt that matches her hair a black mini skirt and blue heels.

"Sup. I'm Blood Lust. You can call me Blood if you'd like. You never told me how cute he was!" she whispers to Maka and I blush.

"So what kind of weapon are you?" I ask Blood. She looks at Maka and suddenly transforms into a scythe with a glowing blue blade and black handle. I step back arms raised as a sign of surrender. She transforms into her human form and I sigh in relief.

"Sorry to have scared you but as you can now see I am a scythe like her old partner. But of course I play the violin not the piano." She winks at me.

"So this Lucy chick kicked Blair out? Where's she now? Blair not Lucy." Maka says.

"I think she moved in with her boyfriend-" I start but am cut off by screams.

"Boyfriend!? When did this happen! Details!" both girls shriek nearly bursting my eardrums.

"Sam the guy who Blair used to use for food. The fish market guy? Well anyway she started to like him so they went out and started dating." I explain.

"Oh well that's good. I'm glad you still have your stripes." Maka says randomly grabbing my hair in her hands. The door bell rings and I jerk straight up nearly getting my hair ripped out. I walk over and open the door rubbing my sore head. Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona stare at me. Black Star holds up a bag of donuts and high fives me. Then they see Maka and Blood and an eruption of 'Maka is it really you?'s and 'Who's that?'s shake the walls. Luckily I move before getting trampled.

"Hi guys! It's great to see everyone." she says casually as if nothing happened.

"Are... Are... Are.." Crona can't even speak until Ragnarok pops out.

"Are you coming back to school? Jeez Crona. Can't even speak." he says.

"Yes Ragnarok I am coming back to school. Good to see your still small and rude. Well we've got to change." she says dragging Blood and her suitcase into my room.  
And I (of course) am left with the questions.

Maka's Pov

I look around Kid's room and nearly gag. It's super dirty but at least it doesn't stink.

"Why did we leave Carcinoma? I liked it there. This place seems soooo boring!" I pull my shirt off and she adds "Is that my bra?" I look down and groan.

"Ya! Ugh I always do that! They just so similar! You mind?" I ask. She shakes her head so I continue. "This is my home. I just want to be close to them again." I open the suitcase.

"So what we're staying here? Oh not the blue mini! It's my fave! Try the black pleated skirt and some ripped tights with the black lacy shirt you bought in Jocasta." I continue to strip doing as she said.

"Anything blue is your favorite." As if to prove my point she slides on a blue mini dress with slits down the back and matching blue knee high leather boots. "Anyway we might stay. We might not. I don't know." Blood nods as I show her my outfit. I pull on my boots and she opens the door.

"Ok everyone lets go to school. Ugh remind me never to say that again." We all walk out the door and soon reach the Academy. Me and Blood rush up the stairs.

"It's bigger than I expected." Blood whispers as we enter. As soon as the two front doors open all conversation stops. The whispers soon start but I keep walking ignoring them.

"Hey Kid what's your first-" I'm interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING BACK!" it screams. Soul rushes towards us pushing aside anyone in his way. A pretty girl with red hair that must be Lucy follows behind him. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Soul shouts at me.

"You looking for a fight bone head?!" Blood shouts back answering for me.

"Bring it on!" He grabs Lucy with one hand, a random teacher with the other, and rushes outside as quickly as possible. Blood grabs me and drags me outside as well.

"You ready?" she asks and winks at me.

"Let's show him what we got!" I smile. _This is gonna be interesting_, I think. Blood transforms and so does Soul.

"Alright let's go! Soul Resonance!" we both shout. Soul and Lucy laugh at us along with the other students that have gathered quite like on the day I left.

"Soul Resonance sixty seven percent complete." Blood says.

"You idiots are really wasting your energy like that?" Lucy asks and then laughs. _Just ignore her ignore her, _I think.

"Soul Resonance complete." Blood says. "Genie Hunter activated."

**;-P**


	3. Cooties

**Thank you for all the great comments! Here is chapter 3! (Ps for those of you who haven't seen the entire season of Soul eater I would skip the first paragraph of Kids Pov. Just a heads up) **

Souls Pov (Super short)

"Genie Hunter activated." Maka's scythe says. No way, I think but when I see the blade I nearly pass out.

"She figured it out." I whisper.

"Whateves we can soooo beat her. No worries!" Lucy says.

"Yes worries! Genie Hunter is _very_ powerful! She'll slice us in two." Lucy rolls her eyes and mouths 'Witch Hunter'. I shake my head.

"Luce she's way to strong."

"Ya Luce we're way to strong. Genie Hunter is one of the most powerful techniques know. I learned it about two months after becoming partners with Blood here. So just give up." Maka says.

Kids Pov

I can't believe my eyes as I see Blood transform into Genie Hunter mode. I've seen her do it once with Soul but that was when we were fighting Mosquito and she also used it to kill Medusa but I wasn't there. I remember when she used Kishin Hunter though I was half dead. That was amazing since my father had used it before he was nearly killed. (I freaked out when I saw that part and the same with Crona)

As I stare at Maka my eye begins to twitch. Liz looks over at me and she seems worried. Since my obsession is gone I let her and Patty wear what they want. Today she's wearing a red tube top and black mini skirt while Patty has a panda bear hat a jean skirt and a black shirt with her in gun mode on it.

"Are you okay Kid?" she asks. I look at her and Patty nervously.

"Un- Un- Unsymmetrical." I stutter as the word pops out and they look at me as if I'm crazy. "Her hair is unsymmetrical. And you and Patty! Everything is unsymmetrical! My shirt... oh no! Get it off get it off!" I pull on my shirt stretching it out and ripping holes in it not realizing that all eyes are on me. Liz and Patty grab my arms and I collapse to the floor.

"Patty I never thought I'd have to say this again but... Talk to him in that special way of yours." Liz says and Patty giggles.

"Okay sis. Hey Kid!" Patty leans down and whispers in my ear. "You better get your ass up before something bad happens and you get hurt." I feel a pang of fear as she uses her scary tone. I stand up and brush my shirt off but as soon as I see what I've done to it I pass out.

Luckily Black Star catches me and I vaguely hear him say, "Your lucky there was a big star like me to catch you."

About 2 Hours Later

As I wake the first thing I see is Maka's frowning face. I sit up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes then put the picture frame down.

"Eek! What the hell Kid? Let me go!" a muffled voice shrieks. I turn and see that I'm suffocating the real Maka and not a photo of her.

"Sorry! Sorry. Are you okay?" I ask she sits up and nods then fixes her hair. I stare at the black streak as it moves back and forth.

"Um Kid? Your staring at my hair and it's freaking me out." I look away from the streak long enough to notice that I have no shirt on and that we're in the nurses office. "Ya we had to go get you a new shirt. It's sitting on the counter over there." She waves her hand in the direction of the door. I see a small counter where a black shirt sits. I get up and go over to get it. As I pull it on the door flies open smacking me in the forehead and causing me to fall once more.

"Maka sweetheart! Your papa is here! I've missed you so-" Of course Spirit (I'm calling him by his before name because I like it better) doesn't see me and as soon as he walks in trips over me and falls to the ground his chin hitting the ground so hard I can almost see birds flying around his head. Maka stands up and pulls him onto the bed I was using.

"He's not dead but luckily he's unconscious." she says.

"Okay then let's go. Where's Blood?" I ask. Maka turns to the bed beside mine and pulls open the curtain. Blood lies there unconscious like Spirit though she looks a lot better seeing as he's pretty much drooling blood.

"I know what your thinking. What happened? Who did this? Well actually Black Star was up on that pointy piece and it broke. Luckily the piece that hit here wasn't that big or else the new nurse said she would have severe brain damage. Luckily her head is harder than a diamond. So it looks like it's just gonna be you and me tonight." She smiles and my heart starts to beat super fast. "So you wanna go grab something to eat?" she asks and I swear my face was as red as a firetruck.

"S-sure. I'd l-l-like that." I say and she raises her eyebrow.

"Maka?" Spirit says and his eyes start to flutter open. I'm about to reply when Maka's hand clamps down on my mouth silencing me.

"Let's go eat. On me since I did just pop up." she whispers in my ear and there's an edge to her voice. I nod and she smiles. "Great. Let's go." We head out and as we leave I bite her hand which is still covering my mouth. She lets out a squeak and drops her hand after wiping it on the back of my shirt. "Gross! Now I've got cooties!" she squeals like a little girl. I laugh at her and she pouts sticking her bottom lip out. I lean towards her and she does the same and just as our lips are about to touch we hear a shout.

"Maka! Where are you? Papa is looking for you!"

"Crap! How bout we dine in?" Maka says and we both turn and run. As soon as we reach my house I grab my key and open the door. Maka rushes in and I follow her. As soon as I see my apartment I nearly faint again. "Are you alright Kid?" I shake my head and bend over feeling as if I've run a marathon.

"Everything is so unsymmetrical." I whisper.

**So there ya go! Kids got his obsession back, Patty _and _Maka got to use a scary voice, and Maka has cooties! So third grade I know but she can't be super serious! She's still Maka! So I've got a huge, ginormous, idea that I think you guys are gonna totally love! But shh! I can't tell you! **


	4. Ice cream and tea

**Hey there! I know you wanna get to the story get the info about this new secret that I've been hiding for _so long_. But I always forget to add this so I own Blood Lust, Lucy, and 2 someones you'll meet in this new chapter ;-) So here is chapter 4! Ta- da!**

Maka's Pov

"Everything is so unsymmetrical." Kid says and I laugh.

"So what do you want to eat?" I ask. He taps his chin thinking.

"Can we have spaghetti?" he asks. I nod and he gets excited before adding "And ice cream?" I roll my eyes and nod again. He pumps his fist up in the air shouting "YES! ICE CREAM!"

"Wait." He freezes mid-jump. "You have to run to the store and get some. How bout rocky road? It's my favorite." He nods then takes off out of the house and down the street not even waiting for meas I rush out after him. I smile and walk back into his house. I walk into the kitchen and look through all the cabinets until i find some noodles in a box and a jar of sauce. "I can see why he wanted spaghetti. He has no other food!" I open the refrigerator and find tons of soda shoved into every single corner and space even stacked on top of each other. "Wow. Now I've got to find a pan." I look through everything again until I find a large bowl. I go over to the sink, fill it up with water then set it on the oven, put the noodles in before turning the oven on and put the sauce in another bowl. I wipe up some spilled water when I hear a creak. I turn just in time to see a hand cover my mouth. A sword appears at my throat and demolishes my screams.

"Now how bout you go sit down and let Moon tie you up." A sweet feminine voice says. I nod and the sword suddenly changes. A super cute boy with black hair so dark it's almost blue and purple eyes with little gold flecks looks at me. Then he grabs my arm and pull me to the couch. I can't help but stare at him as he ties my arms behind my back. "So now we get to go see_ him_." The girl says. I turn to face her but see a long black robe covering every inch of her. This Moon guy nods then hits me upside the head. The last thing I see before I pass out is the girl walking out the door.

Kid's Pov

I look at the ice creams. _Rocky road ,rocky road, _I think looking for Maka's favorite. Finally I find it and pull it off the shelf. I walk to the front counter and right as I'm about to pay Sid rushes in.

"There... you are... Kid... your father needs to... see you... immediately." He says sounding totally winded. I look at him and scowl.

"Why does he need to see me? I'm trying to buy something to eat with dinner." Sid looks at the ice cream and raises an eyebrow.

"Since when is ice cream good as dinner?" he asks.

"Not _for _dinner _with_ dinner. It's for desert." I say. Sid grabs the cartoon and hands it to the lady behind the counter.

"Sorry he doesn't need this anymore." She just pops her gum and reads her _Death Scythe Weekly_ magazine. Sid grabs my arm and drags me away.

"Sid! I want that! NO!" I say. He just drags me all the way to Death Academy. As we enter my dads office Sid pulls me to the side.  
"Now Kid what you see may surprise you. Hell you might go into a state of shock. But please don't freak out to much." he says. I nod and walk down the rest the way. When I reach the end I see my father sitting at his table drinking tea.

"Hello father Sid said you wanted to see me." I say. My father stands up slowly like an old man.

"Hey there Kiddo. Someone came here and I thought you may want to see her." I then notice this supposed girl in long black robes reminding me of Crona only the girl in front of me has a hood covering her entire head and it's looser than Crona's.

"Hello Kid. Long time no see." she says in a very familiar voice. Pulling back her hood I get a glimpse of long jet black hair with three white stripes running through it. A silver mask covers half her face and gold mischievous eyes are clearly visible. I glare at her.

"Hello Sister."

**Sorry that it's so short but I will make the next chapter extra long just for you guys. Thanks to those of you who didn't give up on me! Until I write again. *Bows to imaginary audience***


	5. Steel Toed Boots

**Hey there! It's me! So thank you for all the awesome comments and yes Jasmine did kidnap Maka. Actually though I'm gonna be Jasmine (my character not the princess) for Halloween. So if you see a girl in a long black robe with black hair that has three white stripes and she's holding a sword and has on a half mask that's me! Though I kinda doubt that any of you live near me... Anyway here's chapter five!**

Kid's Pov

"Hello sister." I say and cross my arms. My father glances at us nervously tapping his fingers together.

"Well um. You see Kid I um invited your sister to visit. I mean we rarely see her." I don't respond but glare at _her._

"So Kid how are you?" she says making small talk as if everything is normal. My glare deepens and I growl deep from in my throat.

"Oh he's fine Jasmine." dad answers for me. I turn my glare on him and he nearly flinches.

"Daddy! I got a new partner. His name is Moonlight. Oh you'll just _love_ him! Moon! Come here!" she shouts and a boy who I hadn't seen before comes out of the shadows. I ignore both of them and turn to dad.

"Why the hell is _she_ here? Besides your lame excuse. Cause I know she wouldn't just drop by." I say and ball my hands into fists. Jasmine puts her hands up a sign of surrender.

"Whoa bro. Chill haven't you missed your big sis at all?" she says.

"Of course I haven't missed you. How can you miss someone who's barely ever here? Father where exactly will Jasmine stay?" I ask not even looking in her direction.

"I'll stay with you. I'm not staying at the academy with dad. No offense." she says and dad shrugs. I dig my fingernails into my hand so hard that I feel blood drip down my hand. My sister stares at it.

"I have to go. Your not staying with me Jasmine." I say. She finally looks away from my hand.

"Jazz maybe we shouldn't -" Moonlight starts but she cuts him off by grabbing his hand. He sighs and transforms. Suddenly there's a sword at my throat the end cutting me but I don't flinch.

"That's old _Jazz. _You used that on me last time remember. Jose the giant ax? You were only sixteen right? That was seven years ago so I was what? Ten. And you couldn't scare me then either." I snarl. She thrusts Moonlight down and he transforms into his human form.

"SHUT UP! I'm staying with you and that's final." she says.

"No it's not. You can stay here."  
"I'm staying with you."

"No way! I'll tell everyone your little secret. Even Justin." She pales at this. "Ya that's right your middle name. Mom named you after some sort of monster. Fits you very well."

"Don't you dare tell anyone that retched name!"

"Then don't stay with me!"

"I _have _to! I'm not staying _here_! No offense dad." she says.

"Yes you are." I say glaring at her. She matches my glare with a firey gaze of her own.

"No I'm not."

"_Yes._"

"_No._"

"YES!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"

"STOP YELLING!" my father shouts. "For the three times you have seen each other all you have done is fought and yelled fought and yelled! It got even worse when Jasmine mentioned that she had taken a liking to Justin."

"Dad you have to admit it's odd that their names both start with J. I wonder if his middle name starts with a G to!"I tease and she sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes. "What are you seven?"

"I'm twenty-three you little prick!" she shouts then grins evilly. "Hey daddy? Kid still lives in that awful apartment you bought him as a birthday present?" she says batting her eyes and never looking away from me.

"Yes Jasmine. It's not that awful though. He-"  
"_Dad_! Stop!" I say and I'm highly aware of the whining tone in my voice.

"Thanks daddy!" Jasmine says then snaps her fingers. Her robes disappear and are replaced by black jeans, a red tube top, and checkered converse (I may have an obsession with converse). A skateboard with red Keshan souls and the word 'Yum!' in bold letters appears. "Well then see ya later little bro!" she shouts and jumps on her skateboard not waiting while Moon transforms and rockets into his hands. I snap and my skateboard appears as well. Pushing myself off I go faster than any human would ever be able to.

"Turbo boosters." I say and suddenly my skateboard rockets off. Jasmine turns sees me and grins. I'm so close I can almost touch her but she doesn't speed up.

Instead she flips around pushes her skateboard up and yells, "Turbo Boosters!" Suddenly I'm engulfed by neon pink flames that -instead of burning me alive- tickle my skin. I leap out of the way and off my skateboard. Jasmine flies down the streets while my skateboard turns and slams into my stomach.

"I _hate_ skateboarding." I say angrily.

Justin's Pov

I stare out at the darkening sky. I close my eyes and let the song I'm listening flow through me.

"_Cast off the crutch that kills the pain. The red flag waving never meant the same. The kids of tomorrow don't need today when they live in the sins of yesterday! Cast of the crutch that kills the pain. The red flag waving never meant the same. The kids of tomorrow don't need today when they live in the sins of yesterday! Well I've never seen-" _The song is cut off by a shadow appearing behind me. Turning I see Kid standing behind me. He starts talking and my music is so loud that I can't hear anything he says. Finally after he's finished he looks at me expectantly so I nod my head. I didn't bother reading his lips so I have no idea what I agreed to but I'm bored. Why else would I agree?

Jasmine's Pov

I jump off my skateboard inches from Kid's front door dropping Moon and letting him transform. Closing my eyes and flicking my wrist I listen as the door unlocks itself and creaks open.

"Stay out here. But stay hidden." I say to Moon. Then I walk in and see Maka on the couch still unconscious. I pull her up and she groans the noise muffled by the duck tape over her mouth. I shake her viciously until she opens her eyes. At first her head droops forward then she looks up and sees me. She seems excited as I tear off the duck tape and untie her wrists and ankles.

"Thank you so much! Some raving lunatic tied me up and drugged me." she says and I smile.

"Well you see-" I start.

"JASMINE!" I hear Kid yell. Sighing I flip Maka so she faces the door and is in front of me.

"Moon come quick." I say and Moon walks through the door leaves tangled in his dark hair. He transforms and I press him to Maka's throat.

"What are you doing?!" she yells and struggles against my sword a stupid move that causes him to push against her neck more. She freezes as blood drips down her neck. Moon moans in disgust.

"Aw man! It's so hard to get blood off of my blade." He huffs out and crosses his arms as Kid storms through the door. He growls at me sounding more animal than human.

"Jasmine you give her back now! She has nothing to do with this and you know it!" he says angrily his eyes mere slits. I roll my eyes sigh dramatically, and pull on Maka's hair leaning her head back and digging Moon further into her neck causing more blood to fall.

"Oh you act like I care." I say. Kid turns and exits leaving Maka, Moon, and I alone. Maka lets out a sound of surprise as Kid leaves and I nearly slice her throat.

"Justin get over here and take out those stupid ear buds!" I hear Kid yell my eyes widen. At first I think he's lying and then I see Justin walk in his golden hair trimmed to perfection and his gorgeous purple eyes glimmering. The electricity in the air is nearly killing me and I drop Moon ignoring his complaints. Maka lets out a huge sigh and I realize she was holding her breath this whole time. "Hey Justin- What did I say about the ear buds!" he shouts angrily and Justin slowly pulls them out eying Kid suspiciously.

"Don't even think about trying to steal them." he says and Kid shouts at him again flames nearly bursting out of his mouth.

"Anyway," Kid says smoothing out his hair. "If you don't give Maka back Jasmine I will tell Justin everything." I stiffen._ He wouldn't_ I think _or would he? _He grins at my reaction and then turns to Justin. "Hey Justin did you know-" I kick him to the face cutting off anything he would have revealed to my sweet love. Kid flies over and hits the wall leaving a dent. He stands and brushes off the dust on his pants. "So that's how it's gonna be? Fine then let's go!" He comes at me and I throw a punch but he dodges then grabs my arm, pushes me to the ground and pulls my arm behind me making me curve up to stop the pain. I sweep my leg out, push him down next to me and quickly jump up. He's up and when he swings I duck but he kicks and I grab his leg and flip him like he did to me. I'm about to smash my foot into his head when I'm tackled. My eyes widen as I knock my head on the floor. Maka is sitting on me and soon she's punching me so fast her arms are a blur. I try to block as many as I can but she still lands a lot of them. Suddenly she's pulled off of me and I look up seeing Kid holding on to her off the ground as she kicks and punches at the air trying to attack me. She kicks him on accident and I see a flash of pain cross his face before it disappears. I sit up on my hands gingerly touching my sore face. My cheek hurts and my lip is busted open. I glare at Maka and then Justin comes over and looks at my face before helping me up.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." he says and then he pulls me up into his arms cradling me like a baby. I sigh happily and lean into his chest. Best day ever.

Kid's Pov

I pull Maka off Jasmine. Even though Jazz kinda deserved it she's still my sister. Maka kicks my shin with the toe off her boot and I nearly fall over. She's wearing steel toed boots. Bright pink steel toed boots. Finally Justin takes Jazz away and I fall to my knee. Maka looks at me a look of concern on her pretty face. I shake my head and stand up. Then I realize Moon is still here.

"Hey so Maka," he says as he walks backwards toward my broken door. He steps up and outside lening in a little. "I was wondering. You date-" I walk over and push my foot under the door lift it up then turn and kick it into place slamming Moon in the face. There's a _thunk _and I realize he probably fell. Turning to Maka -whose covering her mouth with her hands to stop herself from laughing- I shrug.

As innocently as I can I say, "Oops. I didn't know he was still talking."

xxxxxxx

**Hoped you like this chapter and I hope it was long enough for you guys. My fingers nearly fell off. So the song Justin was listening to is a favorite of mine called _'Red Flag'_ by Billy Talent. At first I was going to make him listen to something really girly but I couldn't help but use this song. If you want to listen to it here's the youtube address: watch?v=VNWxDa_RS6c**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey there everyone! So this is a quick message. I caught a bug from someone at my school and I'm not gonna be able to post for a little while. Yes I know it hurts me as much as it hurts all of you guys (literally) so I'll see you guys in a few days possibly a week or more. Cho. *Blows everyone a kiss then walks out of room***


	7. Agility Test

**Hey there! It's me! *Enters room with sparkly mask* Yes I know what your all thinking. Where have you been? Well I got over my sickness but then I had homework (Did you know that they give you algebra homework on Friday's? Outrageous!) and also some after school activities that run real late but I'm back! *Holds up hands as fireworks go off* And for you my friends here is the next chapter of 'What Happens Now?'! *Bows and leaves room***

Maka's Pov

I smile and laugh at Kid. He looks pretty smug so I decide tease him.

"Oooh! Your jealous!" I say in a playful tone. He goes bright red then coughs.

"Well we better get your neck cleaned up Maka before you pass out." he says and I nod. I just remembered my neck. It doesn't hurt all that much but if we don't it'll probably get infected. He rushes out of the room. There's a knock at the door and I open it revealing Moonlight holding a bloodied tissue to his nose.

"So anyway about that date." _He never quits does he? _I think to myself.

Then I give Moon my sweetest smile lean forward until my face is right next to his and whisper, "No way in hell." Then I slam the door in his face listening and smiling at the thunk and cursing. I hear a cough from behind me and turn. Kid stands there smiling and holding a bottle of medicine and a towel.

"That was awesome." he says. Then he walks over and sits on the couch motioning for me to sit beside him. I do and he opens the bottle. He looks up at me from under thick eyelashes and asks "Okay I'll pour this on at the count of-" He doesn't even finish he pours the damn thing onto my neck. I let out a scream that sounds like an animals and twist around so much Kid has to sit on me to finish cleaning the wound. I scream so loud that I swear the picture frame cracks. Finally Kid wraps me up and I stand tears streaming down my face. Suddenly the room starts to spin and I fall into Kid's arms. He lifts me up and carries me into his room. As he sits me onto his bed and sets me down I realize how tired I am. He pulls the covers up and I near instantly fall asleep.

Kid's Pov

I stare at Maka for a moment as she sleeps pushing her hair back trying to ignore the fact that my hands shake when I touch her streak. I stand up and take a deep breath. Looking into the kitchen I see on the oven clock that it's nearly midnight. I open the fridge and sigh when all I see is soda. My stomach rumbles angrily and I look around the kitchen for food. Opening all the cabinets I find nothing but dust. Then I snap my fingers and pull open of of the drawers reaching underneath and grabbing at least a dozen candy bars I head to the living room and plop down onto the couch. About five minutes later I'm surrounded by candy wrappers. Sleep heavies my eyelids and soon I fall asleep.

I wake the next morning to Maka's shouting in my ear. Sitting up I feel something hit my mouth. Opening my eyes I see that Maka was sitting on me and now I'm kissing her. I pull away quickly feeling _really_ stupid.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-" I'm cut off by her grabbing my shirt and pulling me to her. Her lips are soft and taste like chocolate. Or maybe that's just me and my 'dinner' last night. I put my hands on her hips and sit up again. She runs her hands through my hair tugging on it. Suddenly the door bell rings and we both jump. She brushes some of my hair back into place and smiles. I stand and walk over and answer the door. Sid stands there and I try to shut the door but he puts a fist on it. I'm stronger than I was a year ago but so is Sid. He pushes the door open and grabs my collar dragging me out the door behind him. Maka watches then stretches, yawns, and closes the door.

"Sorry Kid. Your dad wants to talk to you again." he says as I kick and try to get away.

"What do I have another sister? Maybe a long lost twin brother?" I say crossing my arms and sulking as I get dragged across streets. People stare and I glance up at Sid hopefully. "Sid people are gonna think your a pedophile if you keep dragging me like this." Sid smiles but doesn't even look down.

"Your not getting out of this." he says and I throw my hands up. Looking at everyone I see one boy who sticks out. Everyone's staring but when I look at them they look away. He holds my gaze with near metallic gray eyes. He looks away only to brush a stray piece of dark brown hair away from his face then he looks right back at me. Suddenly he looks away again at something beside him. I try to see what it is but Sid swings me around a corner and up the stairs to the DWMA. I yelp in pain as I connect with stair after stair. Finally we reach dad's office and Sid pushes me into the hall.

"By the way Kid your father wants to test your agility. So have fun." It's then that I notice the rope in his hand. I'm about to run back out when he pulls it and the guillotine's above me begin to fall. I dodge the first and second but end up having to stop and wait for the third to drop. I jump over it and nearly get sliced in half by the next one. Finally I just jump onto the top of one and run across. At last I reach the end and hop off landing gracefully on my feet. My father looks up from his tea table and I realize I'm drenched in sweat.

"So dad... what the hell was that for?" I ask angrily and he shrugs. This is exactly like when Jasmine came. I scowl at him and carefully look around for anyone in a black cloak.

"Hello there kiddo. How are you?" he asks and I pull my eyes back tot him.

"Seriously? You pull that on me and you ask me how I've been?" I throw my hands up and let out a frustrated growl. Dad looks at me then stands up.

"Death-" I flinch and cover my head instinctively closing my eyes. "Hug!" Suddenly I'm lifted off the ground and my eyes fly open. Oh god. What's a Death Hug you may be wondering? Think of it as a regular hug- from King Kong. A normal human would be crushed but thanks to my Reaper body I just can't breathe. At all. I watch with strange curiosity as my hand turns an odd shade of blue. Then finally dad releases me and I take in a deep breath and fall to my knees.

"Okay... dad. I forgive... you for... now. What did you... want to talk... about?" I say still breathing heavily and feeling like I ran a marathon.

"Well kiddo I was thinking of holding a dance in Maka's honor!" he says clasping his hands together. I stare at him trying to figure out if he's serious.

Finally after not being able to find anything I ask "Are you joking?" Dad simply shakes his head. "The last dance we had-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Medusa's dead and so is the Keshan. We'll be fine." I look at him and run a hand over my face.

"Maka will never agree to the party being about her. You realize that right?" I say and my father looks up tapping a finger on his chin then sighs.

"Yah your right. Then we'll have a dance for her partner! And Jasmine and that boy Moonlight. Then we'll secretly add Maka when she's not looking." my father says and I rub my head.

"Just have a dance and have Jazz- Jasmine, Moonlight, and Blood introduced. Then just have Maka come up and say hi or something." I say and my father hugs me again.

"Your a genius Kid!" he yells and then releases me. "Now I've got to get the decorations, set a date, and send invitations. Maybe I'll invite the Death Scythes." dad says now talking to himself his back turned. I carefully back away then run out of the hall jumping over the now dropped guillotine blades. I rush out the door and out the door. On my way back to the house I don't even notice the boy with metallic gray eyes and brown hair watching me from the spike on the school.

**So who is this mysterious brown haired gray eyed boy? Why was he watching Kid? So many questions that will be answered in the next chapter that will come out sooner swear. *Crosses heart with finger***


End file.
